


The Legendary Adventures of Two Rubber Ducks and a Human Female.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [48]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Blogs, Crack, Fantasy Life?, Gen, Odyssey of Quintillus, Rubber Ducks, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: On the way to the site of one of their latest adventures, a human falls asleep and has a weird weeaboo fuelled dream. Her two ducks come to life.





	The Legendary Adventures of Two Rubber Ducks and a Human Female.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun AU. It references the video game Fantasy Life, which I was (and still am) a huge fan of from when it was first released in the U.K. There are several differences between the European and American versions, namely (pun intended) the names of characters and locations. Daemon (Damien) Hellbourne was always my favourite character out of everyone, and a younger me was completely obsessed with him to the point of him being my 'senpai'.
> 
> Nowadays I'm enough of a weeaboo to have over sixty senpais (I counted) and many kouhais. But ignore me~

On an isolated island hovering ten thousand feet above mainland, two ducks sat waiting as a young woman held a camera to her eye. She pressed down on the shutter as their capes billowed about them, stepping back with a broad grin to look at them once she got a good photo. She stared at the image on her screen, smile never faltering, and cooed. "Oh my gosh, my followers are gonna love this! You guys look so cute!" The larger of the ducks, Quintillus, glared at her.

"Hey. We're not here to have fun, y'know. Shouldn't you be making notes on those rock formations?" The human pouted melodramatically, dropping the camera into the long grass so she could lay her hands on her hips.

"I know that! But what's the point of coming to a FLOATING ISLAND if I don't take any pictures for the blog? People are totally gonna flock to our blog if they see you two looking cute 10,000 feet up, Quin!" Speech over, she quickly retrieved her camera, stowing it in the large rucksack she'd brought along for the trip.

"But there's no wifi this high up." Crispus, Quin's younger brother and the shyer of the two, whispered into his brother's duck ear. Quintillus quickly repeated this to their travel companion.

"Yeah, but I still have about 10 MB of data left. That's enough to post a picture to tumblr, right?" The young woman looked over her shoulder at them as she spoke whilst simultaneously heading over to the floating rocks to take notes.

"Knowing your tendency to procrastinate, hardly. You'll probably post to all seven of your blogs in that time." Quin remained as judgmental as ever as he moved to examine the rocks himself, "These are similar to floatstones in that they are extremely volatile, but they're not dense enough to properly qualify as being video game standard. I think we're barking up the wrong tree here." The human gasped in horror.

"Wait, what? But I thought we had a lead this time!"

"Looks like your dream to meet your third fantasy crush has been foiled by mere high fantasy genre level adventure." Crispus whispered once more. His travel companion screamed, sinking to the ground in defeat. The lead had been extremely large this time, with an entire floating island being found off the Pacific Coast.

The amount of magical energy in the air had increased dramatically, and the woman was desperate to believe that it was her who caused it. That was why their blog had recently become a hub for recording fantasy level activity in her quest to see if the magic was turning the world into the video game land of Reveria, so that she could meet with her 'No. 6 Senpai'.

"So there's no chance of me meeting Daemon anytime soon, huh?" Quintillus came to her side as she lamented in the grass.

"Yes there is. This world is still becoming increasingly similar to Fantasy Life. Maybe it's just the American version." She screamed again.

"BUT THEN HIS NAME WILL BE DAMIEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Crispus slapped her sharply and she stopped screaming, a tear already freshly formed in the corner of one eye.

*

The human girl woke up to see her two favourite ducks sitting before her on the fold-out tray of her plane. Quickly checking the screen embedded in the seat in front of her, she found that they had almost landed in Boston. She smiled quickly at her ducks after furtively looking around to make sure that none of the other passengers noticed. Talking to inanimate objects was generally considered to be taboo in modern society.

"I just had the weirdest dream about you guys. It didn't make any sense since I can meet my senpais any time." She laughed softly, patting each duck on the head before leaning back to enjoy the rest of her flight. Her senpai was waiting for her after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Quintillus and Crispus are 'characters' from this blog- https://odyssey-of-quintillus.tumblr.com , a cute travel blog in which the admin travels around with a rubber duck named after the Roman emperor Quintillus (incidentally, one of my characters from an earlier oneshot is also named after the same emperor Quintillus. He gets around a lot.*) and occasionally his 'little brother', another duck called Crispus, which is a reference to an alleged brother to Quintillus and his actual older brother Gothicus (the emperor who inadvertently started Valentine's Day).
> 
> It's a really interesting idea, and I'd recommend checking it out!
> 
> Prompt- Quintillus and Crispus in a fanfic.
> 
> Original Number- 37.
> 
> *That was a reference to Hetalia: World Stars.  
> ** I'm shamelessly self-advertising.


End file.
